Down Under The Underworld
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Long after the Quinkan invasion, Professor Karlos shows Boss Cass the only remaining piece of his former minion, Fluffy the Thorny Devil. They decide to bring her back, but need to get to the Underworld first. So, they steal the key to the Underworld from Palutena's Skypalace and now Ty and Pit must go after them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Scheme to the Heavens**

(At Boss Cass' lair)

Karlos led Boss Cass into his lab and walked up to a small wall safe in the lab.

Boss Cass- This better be good, Karlos! I had just been through one intense experience recently!

Karlos- I know about that, sir. Which is why I have something to show you…

Karlos opened the wall safe and pulled out what looked like a piece of a lizard's tail.

Boss Cass- Is that…

Karlos- It is. The only part of her that survived. Now here's why I wanted to show you this. As we all just saw in the Mushroom Kingdom, Tabuu has the power to bring the dead back to life. Like how he brought back the Quinking. And if he's reviving those who've been slain to serve him, he might decide to bring her back as well. And not to bring up this horrible memory, but…if Tabuu does get to her first…she might still be mad about what happened during the Quinkan invasion.

Boss Cass- You're right! It's probably best if we bring her back. That way, we might have a chance of catching her on her good side, but how are we supposed to bring her back?

Karlos- I've been studying a dark aquult ritual left behind by the Bunyips that should bring her back body and soul. All we need is the last remaining piece of her, like a catalyst. However, we must travel to the Underworld for this, which I don't know how to do. I was hoping you might have an idea. You usually do with situations like this.

Boss Cass- I don't have anything that could bring us to the Underworld…but I think I might know where we can get one. Only problem is…Ty and his annoying friends will know I'm up to something the moment I take it.

Karlos- Do you think it's worth the risk, Boss Cass?

Boss Cass- Like I said before, better we bring her back than Tabuu. I just hope…she's not angry about what happened…

(At Ty's house in Buramudgee)

Ty was letting his son Fang ride on his back while Ty crawled on all fours, playing horsy with Fang. Fang was really enjoying it and so was Ty. Eventually, Shazza walked in the room.

Shazza- You sure are enjoying your time with Fang, possum.

Ty- Well, after what happened recently, when Tabuu hired the Deadly Six to kidnap all those children, including Fang…I just refuse to let him out of me sight. Surely you must feel the same way, Shazza.

Shazza- I won't deny that.

Ty- Besides, after what me, Mario, and the others went through to get all the kids back and stop Tabuu's plan, we could all use some down time. And I choose to spend my down time with me family.

Ty continued to crawl around the room while Fang rode on his back like a horse ride.

Shazza (thinks)- Let's just hope nothing else pops up soon, because I don't know how long you and the rest of the Mario Brothers' Team will need to regain your full strength.

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit was sitting in a ground level bath tub filled with hot water (like the hot springs Pit uses to regain his health in Kid Icarus: Uprising).

Pit- Nothing like a hot spring bath after one intense adventure.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- And yet you still go in fully dressed.

Pit- I need to be prepared at all times.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Is that the only reason…really?

Pit- Well…it does save on laundry…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- HA! I knew it!

Pit- ANYWAY…it's nice to get some R and R after what me and the rest of the Mario Brothers' Team recently been through. Rescuing all those children from Tabuu and the Deadly Six.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- And in my bath too! Hehe!

Pit- Hey! You gave me permission to use your bath, Lady Palutena!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Hehe! Relax, Pit. I'm just messing with you. You definitely earned some time in my bath after how well you fought against Hades and Pyrrhon at the Mushroom Kingdom. But I'd still advice you to be ready for anything. You never know when you'll be called to battle.

Pit- I know that, Lady Palutena. I am captain of your troops. But I doubt it would be any time soon. Ganondorf and Risky Boots are still in the hospital after Link and Shantae stopped them from kidnapping Aryll. King K. Rool is probably still getting his wound stitched up after Groudon impaled him. And most of the other villains were helping us against Tabuu, so they must all be too tired to try anything at the moment. I'm sure we'll be having a brief period of peace and quiet. Just long enough for me and the rest of the gang to fully recover from that adventure.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You might want to knock on some wood there.

(Back at Boss Cass' lair in Cassopolis)

Karlos was showing Boss Cass his latest creations.

Boss Cass- Nice work, Karlos. They look very convincing.

Karlos- But the quality performance will be mediocre at best. Had to make some sacrifices to make them look this real.

Boss Cass- As long as they're good enough to keep those retarded mammals in Buramudgee distracted and lure the angel down here, that will do.

Karlos- I still advice you to be careful and swift. You'll be deep in enemy territory and who knows what will happen if you run into her while you're in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Skypalace Break-in**

(At Palutena's bath)

Pit was continuing to enjoy his soak in the hot spring.

Pit- This feels so good. I doubt there's anything that can drag me out of this bath.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Unfortunately, I know something that might.

Pit- What is it, Lady Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- A bunch of Monoeye's have been spotted down below.

Pit- Monoeye's? Those are low level Underworld monsters. Why would Medusa send just those? Or how did Medusa get her Underworld troops out of the Underworld when we have the only key locked in your Skypalace?

Palutena- I don't know, but it might be best if you take care of things before they escalate.

Pit jumps out of the bath while still wearing his dripping white robe.

Pit- And that's why I go in fully dressed. Now where are the Monoeye's?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I've located them in Australia. They appear to be heading towards Buramudgee, the hometown of your comrade, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.

Pit- Medusa must be planning to attack Ty! Shit! I don't want to bother any of the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team after that fiasco, but Ty's the last one I want to drag with me on a dangerous mission right now. Especially since his son was recently kidnapped.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Then you better help Ty deal with those Monoeye's, pronto.

(At Buramudgee)

A bunch of Monoeye's appeared in the sky and were firing those energy balls at all the fleeing mammals of Buramudgee. Luckily, Sly's boomerangs blocked the energy balls before they could hit anyone. Sly and Dennis arrived and were trying to block the projectiles from harming anyone.

Dennis- Not that its any of my business, but shouldn't Ty be here helping us?

Sly- Let Ty sit this one out. He has been through a lot recently.

As soon as Sly finished that sentence, Ty appeared out of nowhere and did a jump attack (Mario style) on a Monoeye and knocked it to the ground.

Ty- Looks like you got this party started without me, mates!

Dennis- Ty!

Sly- What are you doing here? I figured you'd want to…

Ty- I'm still the leader of Bush Rescue and it's still me duty to be a hero!

One of the Monoeye's tried to tackle Ty, but he dodged and punched the Monoeye in the eye (no pun intended). Ty pulled out his boomerangs and hits a few more Monoeye's. However, Ty saw one Monoeye flying high in the air and it shot an energy ball at a family of fleeing koalas. But before the energy ball could hit them, a red refection wall appeared and sent the energy attack back at the Monoeye. Then it's revealed that it was Pit who casted the power of reflect to protect that family of koalas.

Pit- Hey, Ty! Sorry to keep you waiting, mate!

Ty- Glad to see you too, mate. But can you tell me why these Underworld monsters are here in Buramudgee?

Pit- Wish I knew that myself, but let's deal with them first and ask questions later.

(At an area close by)

Karlos was watching Ty and Pit through a pair of binoculars while holding a communication radio.

Karlos- Good news, Boss Cass! The angel, Pit, has just arrived.

Boss Cass (on the other end of the radio)- Good. I just arrived at the place.

Karlos- You better be quick, because those replicas won't fool them for long.

Boss Cass (on the other end of the radio)- I know. Especially since someone who I can't fight is inside here.

(Back at Buramudgee)

One of the Monoeye's charged for Pit, but Pit pulled out his First Blade and cut the Monoeye in half. However, as soon as Pit sliced through it, Pit realized that it was not a real Monoeye, but a mechanical replica.

Pit- What the hell?!

Ty- That Monoeye is a machine?!

Sly examines the scrap of the Monoeye.

Sly- A poorly made machine apparently.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- That's strange. I thought they felt weird for a mo…

Pit- Lady Palutena, is something wrong?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Forgive me, Pit. But I must leave you for a moment. I sense…an unwelcome presence…in my palace…

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Boss Cass had snuck into the palace and was approaching a strange looking gem located on a small pedestal. Boss Cass reached for it and grabbed it.

Boss Cass- Got the key to the Underworld without a single hitch. This was a little easier then I was…

Mysterious voice- I hope you don't plan to leave with that, Boss Cass.

Boss Cass almost jumped when he heard that voice speaking to him. He slow turned around and saw Palutena standing in the doorway.

Boss Cass- Oh shit…Uhhh…fancy running into you here!

Palutena- I live here. You on the other hand are trespassing. But I'll admit, it was a clever idea to try and have me focus my attention on Pit so you could sneak in here. But I can't let you leave with the key to the Underworld. Hand it over and I won't hurt you.

Boss Cass- You dare threaten me?!

Palutena- Quit the tough guy act. You know very well you can't beat me. Otherwise, you and Karlos wouldn't have gone to such lengths try and distract me and Pit. Now this is your last warning, hand it over!

Boss Cass- You're right, I'm no match for a goddess unarmed, as much as a big cassowary as I am…

Palutena saw Boss Cass reach for something in his back pocket.

Palutena- Drop what you've got there right now!

Boss Cass- If you insist!

Then Boss Cass tosses a small metal ball at Palutena, but it explodes a blinding bright light and temporarily blinded Palutena. Using the opportunity, Boss Cass put the key to the Underworld in his pocket and quickly jumped out the window. Palutena head the sound of a window breaking and then the sound of an engine.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! So long, sucker!

Then Boss Cass put his hover craft in gear and quickly drove away. Palutena looked out the window and barely saw Boss Cass driving away.

Palutena- Got to…warn Pit and Ty…

(Back at Buramudgee)

Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dennis had turned all the fake Monoeye's into piles of scrap metal.

Pit- Can't believe these were all just a bunch of fakes!

Ty- But for what purpose did someone want to try and distract us for?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Ty)- Pit…Ty…

Pit- Lady Palutena?!

Ty- Is everything alright? You don't sound too good, shela.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Ty)- I'm fine…just trying to regain my vision…Boss Cass got me with a flash bomb…

Ty- Boss Cass?! So he's the one who sent these crappy pieces of junk?

Palutena (telepathically to Ty and Pit)- Unfortunately…he took the key to the Underworld…

Pit- What?!

Sly- What's this key to the Underworld?

Pit- It's a jewel that has the power to open a portal to the Underworld and vice versa. But what does Boss Cass want with that?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I don't know…god my head hurts…but you need…to find him…before something happens…

Pit- Fine! Where is he?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Sorry, Pit. But thanks to that flash bomb…my vision is blurry…I can barely see my own hand in front of my face…

Pit- Oh **** that cassowary!

Ty- Hey Pit, you think you could use some help, mate?

Pit- Ty? Are you sure you want to do this? I figured you'd want to be with Fang after…

Ty- Shazza's watching Fang and he's perfectly safe, but thanks for your concern, Pit. Anyway, cleaning up Boss Cass' messes is me job and we are teammates. We'll help you get that key back!

Dennis- Uh…I just remembered…I'm…uhhh…allergic to Underworld monsters!

Sly slapped his palm on his face and shook it a bit.

Ty- Then how about you go and keep an eye on Shazza and Fang if you're not gonna do anything useful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Tail of the Thorny Devil**

(At Julius' lab)

Ty, Pit, and Sly were standing behind Julius as he installed a new software into his computer.

Julius- Splendid! The information Palutena told me allowed me to upgrade this computer beyond my wildest dreams!

Pit- Just don't take it for granted. There is a reason the gods keep some things secret from mortals. And keep it on the DL as well.

Julius- Not to worry, Pit. I'm well aware of not to exploit tech of the gods since this isn't my first time being trusted with something like that. Just ask Nandu Gili.

Pit- Who?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Nandu Gili is the elder of the Bunyips, a group of spirits who act as Australia's guardians of the spirit world. In fact, it was Nandu Gili who sent Ty to recover the Mystic Talismans before Boss Cass could.

Julius- Still, this program is difficult for me or Ty to fully comprehend, but hopefully, it should allow us to locate the key to the Underworld before whatever Boss Cass is planning is set in motion.

Mysterious voice- It's just not worth my time to wait for you to admit you need me help to solve things quicker.

Ty, Pit, Sly, and Julius turned around and saw Dark Pit standing outside the entrance.

Pit- Pittoo!

Dark Pit- Will you ever stop ****ing calling me that?!

Julius- Remarkable, this is the clone of Pit? He almost completely resembles Pit is every way right down to his voice!

Pit- Well, he was born out of my reflection in a mirror.

Sly- But why is he even here?

Viridi (telepathically to Ty, Pit, Sly, and Julius)- Because I asked him too. But I am surprised Palutena gave you information on tech that you mortals are not yet ready for! Have you no shame, Palutena?!

Ty- Yeesh! Take it easy! We're just trying to locate something, shela.

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- Please don't call me that again. I know it's just your Australian lingo, but to me it sounds like you're trying to hit on me. And if you're looking for something, why doesn't Palutena just use her all-seeing eye to find it?

Palutena (telepathically to Viridi)- I could if I would, but right now, I can't even use my own two eyes.

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- Huh…?

Pit- Boss Cass broke into Lady Palutena's Skypalace to steal the key to the Underworld. But when Lady Palutena confronted Boss Cass, he hit her with a flash bomb so he could escape with the stolen goods.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- I guess that's why I saw Boss Cass and Professor Karlos in my vision…

Ty- Come again?

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- I felt a presence like something was going to disrupt the balance of nature. At first, I was assuming it to be those retarded humans you all keep wasting your time protecting, but instead I saw a dirty cassowary and a half cyborg koala mad scientist in my vision. So, I sent Dark Pit to talk to you, Ty, to see if you might know what Boss Cass was up to, but I was not expecting Pit to be there as well.

Palutena (telepathically to Viridi)- Well Viridi, since you're here, perhaps you can find where Boss Cass took the key to the Underworld for us? Until my eyesight refocuses, all I can see are spots.

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- Fine, but you all owe me one for this.

Ty- I figured you'd owe us for stopping Tabuu's machine from sucking all of nature dry.

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- I already thanked you for that teleporting you and all those kids to the Mushroom Kingdom after Mario asked Palutena and me if we could help you all get the kids out of the Lost Hex. Anyway, I'm seeing the ruins of the Quinking's castle in Southern Rivers…but the key to the Underworld isn't the only thing they seem to have for some reason. They seem to be carrying an orange lizard's tail. I'd guess the tail of a thorny devil.

Ty- Thorny devil…the only thorny devil I know of it Fluffy, but she's…

(Flashback to Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan)

Ty and the Quinking were lying on the roof of the Quinking's castle, completely exhausted after an intense battle. Just as Ty was struggling to get back up, he saw Boss Cass standing on a ledge just above them. Standing behind Boss Cass were Sly, Shazza, and Fluffy the Thorny Devil. However, Boss Cass has placed energy cuffs on them to bind their hands behind their backs.

Fluffy- This is low, even for you!

Shazza- Don't you dare hurt him!

Sly- Let me go!

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! Well, well, well! Ty the Time-is-upian Tiger. I've been waiting a long time for this.

Quinking- Well done, slave Cass.

Boss Cass- Not so fast! Nobody moves!

Then Boss Cass pulls out a powerful laser gun and points it at Ty and the Quinking.

Boss Cass- Once I've gotten rid of you and the Quinking in one shot, I'll finally rule Southern Rivers! And who's going to stop me?

Ty looked around wondering how he was going to get out of his situation since his body was too hurt and exhausted from his fight with the Quinking.

Boss Cass- It seems I have you at a slight disadvantage. But I'm a sporting man. I'll fire on the count of three.

Sly, Shazza, and Fluffy struggled against their restraints while Boss Cass began counting.

Boss Cass- One. Two.

Ty pounded his fist to the ground and closed his eyes.

Boss Cass- Three!

Boss Cass fired his laser gun. But just then, Fluffy managed to break free, jump down, and push Ty out of the way of the laser blast. After the explosion, Ty was unharmed, but all that was left of the Quinking and Fluffy was a smoldering crater in the ground. Boss Cass dropped to his knees with a look of pure horror on his face that he just shot his former right-hand minion.

(End of flashback and back to Julius' lab in the present time)

Pit- Ty…are you alright?

Ty- Oh, sorry mate! I was just…remembering something that I really wish I could forget…

Pit- Anyway, we better head over to Southern Rivers if we want to stop Boss Cass in time.

Sly- Julius, you operate the Bunyip Beacon in case we need our Power Bunyips.

Julius- Can do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into the Underworld**

(At the ruins of the Quinking's castle)

Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit had arrived and were making their way to the top.

Sly- Can't believe we're coming back here.

Ty- Agreed…nothing but bad memories for this place.

Dark Pit- Not to mention how tacky this place is.

Pit- Or how dusty! Yuck!

Ty- This place became abandoned after the Quinking died. Even before Tabuu brought him back.

Sly- Speaking of the Quinking working for Tabuu, I'll bet he would've been even more pissed if he did see you when Tabuu attacked.

Ty- I wanted to confront the Deadly Six with Mario and Sonic, because Fang was one of the kids they kidnapped. And I did teach that bitch who grabbed Fang a humiliating lesson when I used me boomerangs to shave her head!

Pit- Oh yeah! Sonic mentioned how you made Zeana bald! He said it was even funnier than the time you and Shantae made that silly bet!

Ty- Will you guys ever let that go? Shantae and I learned our lesson on Pi'illo Island and have never made a bet like that again. In fact, I'd say you're lucky Shantae and I haven't quit the team after all the taunting you've given us throughout season 2 of this series!

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- If it makes you feel any better, Ty, Palutena and I didn't think it was funny. You cutting Zeana's hair clean off her head more hilarious than most of the Angry Video Game Nerd's videos, but not you and Shantae crossdressing as each other.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I know it's a little late, but I'm starting to recover from bright flash earlier.

Pit- That's great to hear, Lady Palutena!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I'm still seeing a few spots, but I can see you all right now. More importantly, what's up ahead.

Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit moved to the corner up ahead and quietly peeked from behind it. What they saw was Boss Cass holding the key to the Underworld while Karlos was drawing some kind of symbol in the ground in chalk.

Boss Cass- How much longer is this going to take, Karlos? I don't like hanging around here any longer than I need to be.

Karlos- Not that much longer. We can open this portal once this is completed.

Pit- Hang on, I thought the key to the Underworld would only open in Reaper Valley.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Actually, that when you want to open a portal directly to Medusa's castle. Like how there's a counterpart of each nation in Skyworld, there's one in the Underworld too. Obviously, Boss Cass must want to go to a specific place in the Underworld.

Sly- Then let's stop wasting time and deal with them already!

Dark Pit- Right behind you!

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit and Sly)- Wait, you two! It might be a…

Sly and Dark Pit jumped from behind the corner they were hiding behind and tried to rush for them, but an energy barrier suddenly blocked their way.

Boss Cass- I see we have company. I figured as much since I had to blind your goddess to get what I needed. Luckily, we set up a little precaution.

Pit- You don't think this crappy barrier could hold us?

Karlos- Of course not, but it will hold you long enough for us to cross over.

Ty- I don't know what you're up to, Cass, but I know it can't be good!

Boss Cass- On the contrary, Ty, I am going to undo a horrible mistake I've made so many years ago. Trust me, if you knew, you would be wanting to help.

Karlos- Finished. Alright Boss Cass, place the key in the center.

Boss Cass put the key on the ground and a portal opened up in the floor.

Boss Cass- We'll be seeing you on the other side!

Then Boss Cass and Karlos vanished when they got suck in to that portal. Eventually, Palutena and Viridi made a hole in the barrier for Pit, Ty, Sly, and Dark Pit to squeeze through and go in after them.

(In Medusa's castle)

Medusa was sitting on her throne with a bored look on her face while hitting a paddleball back and forth.

Medusa- 663…664…665…

Suddenly, Thanatos rushes into the throne room.

Thanatos- Medusa! We got some…uh…is that a paddleball?

Medusa quickly tosses the paddleball away and the sound of a broken window was made.

Medusa- It's nothing! Anyway, you better have a good reason for bothering me, Thanatos!

Thanatos- Well, there seems to be a portal opening up somewhere in the Underworld. We might have some uninvited guests.

Medusa- Is it Pit again?

Thanatos- I think if it was Pit, he would've opened a portal at Reaper Valley to come here directly. No. This portal was opened up in the Australian region of the Underworld. Hey! Down under in the Underworld! That's a good one!

Medusa shot a beam of every at Thanatos and he was barely able to dodge it.

Medusa- Quit with the shitty jokes! But you are right, this does sound a bit odd. I do know that one member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team is from Australia, but why would he risk coming down here. Investigate this situation and report back to me.

Thanatos- As you wish, Medusa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Rebirth of a Thorny Devil**

(The Underworld)

Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit arrived in a hellish version of the Australian outback.

Sly- Yeesh! Reminds me of when the Quinkan invaded.

Pit- Welcome to hell…literally…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- (Static)…

Pit- Huh…? Lady Palutena…?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- (Static)…ust…to the lef…(Static)…ight there, Julius. That should do it. Sorry Pit, we sort of got a bad reception. But thanks to that program I gave to Julius, we're back in touch.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- I still say giving that koala scientist that program was a bad idea.

Pit- We never had this kind of problem before…except for when Hades…never mind!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You and the others are actually very far from where Medusa's castle is. So far, that you fell out of our mental signal reach.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- But by the look of it, I'd say you're in the Australian region of the Underworld.

Dark Pit- But why would Boss Cass want come to this specific part of the Underworld? Doesn't make much sense.

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- If I had to guess by those symbols Karlos was drawing, I'd say he's trying to bring a specific person back to life.

Pit- Could you elaborate?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- I know of a ritual that could bring someone back to life. But it requires a personal belonging of the person they wish to revive and to go to the Underworld version of the location where they died.

Pit- How do you know about that?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Palutena isn't the only one who likes to read to figure out a few things. I'll be it, she's the only nerd who's also a bookworm, but I do have my sources as much as Palutena does.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- But the question is who Boss Cass and Karlos want to revive?

Ty- Fluffy!

Pit- What's fluffy?

Ty- No,mate. Fluffy the Thorny Devil.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Fluffy, she was a thorny devil lizard who was also Boss Cass' second in command between the beginning of Ty's first adventure to the end of the Quinkan invasion of Australia. She's actually good enough to be Ty's equal in battle…or should I say was.

Pit- Was?

Ty- During the Quinkan invasion, Boss Cass agreed to a truce until we drove the Quinkan from our homes. But as to be expected, he tried to double-cross us in the end. While me and the Quinking were exhausted and wounded from our fight, Boss Cass tried to shoot me…but shot Fluffy instead. She's the only one I can think of who'd Boss Cass would go through such lengths to bring back to life.

Sly- Boss Cass must be out of his ****ing mind! Fluffy will most likely shoot him like how he shot her.

Pit- Well whatever the reason, we still have to get that key to the Underworld back.

Ty- Agreed. We need to find those two and fast!

Dark Pit- Is it really that big of a deal it one person comes back to life?

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Actually it could. The cycle of life and death is an important balance of nature. Sure, Tabuu recently revive numerous villains, but he knew what he was doing and who he wanted to bring back. The problem with bringing most people back to life is they might not be the same person once they come back.

Little did they know, Thanatos in the form of a lizard was crawling behind a rock listening in on what they were saying.

Thanatos- So that's why you came down here. And what was that I heard? That cassowary has the key to the Underworld you stole from me a few years ago?! With that back in our possession, we can send our troops out of the Underworld whenever we please! I better go and tell Medusa the good news.

(In another part of the Underworld)

Boss Cass and Karlos were standing at what looked like another version of the Quinking's castle ruins only more hellish. Karlos was drawing in the ground with chalk again and looking very worried at the same time.

Boss Cass- Hurry it up, would you, Karlos!

Karlos- You think I want to be here any longer than I need to be?! There are so many Underworld monsters around that I'm actually regretting coming down here! How we managed to slip passed them to get to this spot is beyond me!

Boss Cass placed Fluffy's tail in the center of the symbol drawn in chalk.

Boss Cass- Not to worry, Karlos. I've brought a few things to keep us safe just in case of unwanted guests. I brought them for that Tasmanian fool, but they should work on those Underworld monsters too. And as long as we have this key I took from Palutena's palace, we can leave any time we want.

As they were continuing with making preparations for the ritual, Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit arrived while hiding behind the corner like they did at the ruins of the Quinking's castle.

Pit- There they are.

Sly tried to rush Boss Cass and Karlos, but like before, a force field appeared and stopped him like before.

Karlos- Seriously, are you ever not gonna not fall for that one?

Boss Cass- Ty, so good of you and the angel to catch up with us again. As I suspected you would. You're all just in time to see me undo my most horrible mistake.

Sly- You mean besides being born?

Boss Cass-Humorous as always, Sly.

Ty- Let me guess, mate, you intend on bringing Fluffy back to life

Karlos- How did he…

Ty- You've got Fluffy's tail lying in the center of the strange circle you've drawn in the ground, mate.

Boss Cass- Yes, we're trying to bring my former second in command back. It's hard finding good help these days. Especially since you've join forces with the Super Mario Brothers' Team. And even working with other villains like Bowser, Eggman, and DeDeDe didn't work since you've foiled that Galaxy Generator plot.

Pit- That's the reason why you want to bring her back? So she can work for you again?

Boss Cass- Better me than that ****ing god, Tabuu! That's for sure! And maybe if you're lucky, her first order of business after coming back will be to help me dispose of you four!

Once Karlos finished drawing the strange symbol in the ground with his piece of chalk and him and Boss Cass moved outside the circle leaving Fluffy's tail in the middle. Boss Cass pulls out a book Karlos gave him earlier and began to recite the incantations in the book to complete the ritual. Suddenly, the chalk outline began to light up with fire as the flames slowly crept towards the tail lying in the middle. Eventually, some bone structures and red meat sort of began to form right next to the tail.

Pit- I'm grossed out at this point!

Dark Pit- For your information, all that stuff happens to be inside of us underneath our skins.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone for a brief moment. When the light faded, there was an orange female thorny devil lying on the ground where the circle of chalk used to be. And the tail from before was now attached to her rear.

Ty- I don't believe it, mates! That's Fluffy!

Boss Cass jumped up and down for a bit before hugging Karlos.

Boss Cass- I did it! I ****ing did it! I brought Fluffy back from the dead! I can cheat even death's rules!

Karlos- Yes…but is she still the same Fluffy we once knew?

Fluffy got herself up, but he had a blank expression on her face. She looked her surroundings until she eventually saw Boss Cass and Karlos standing in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Devil Turns**

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone for a brief moment. When the light faded, there was an orange female thorny devil lying on the ground where the circle of chalk used to be. And the tail from before was now attached to her rear.

Ty- I don't believe it, mates! That's Fluffy!

Boss Cass jumped up and down for a bit before hugging Karlos.

Boss Cass- I did it! I ****ing did it! I brought Fluffy back from the dead! I can cheat even death's rules!

Karlos- Yes…but is she still the same Fluffy we once knew?

Fluffy got herself up, but he had a blank expression on her face. She looked her surroundings until she eventually saw Boss Cass and Karlos standing in front of her.

Fluffy- Well…if it isn't my old employer…Boss Cass…

Boss Cass- I'm so glad you remember me after all this time, because I…

Before Boss Cass could finish that sentence, he was suddenly knock to the ground with a blackeye on his face.

Boss Cass- Ow! My eye!

Fluffy- Good. That was for shooting me.

Then Fluffy noticed Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit standing on the other side of the energy barrier.

Fluffy- Well look who's here. The little orange rat boy. I hope those two angels standing next to you doesn't mean you've kicked the bucket too. Especially after saving you cost me my life.

Ty- I'll admit, we are currently in hell, but me and Sly are alive and well.

Pit- Apparently, you are now as well.

Fluffy- Could you explain?

Sly- How about shutting down Karlos' stupid barrier and then we'll talk.

Karlos- But the Underworld monsters…

Dark Pit- Then you should've have come down here if these little creatures scare you so much!

(At Medusa's Underworld castle)

Medusa and Thanatos were standing in the throne room and Thanatos was giving Medusa his report.

Medusa- I see. The Tasmanian Tiger's nemesis stole the Key to the Underworld from Palutena and used it to come here? I really can't think of a logical reason why anyone would want to come down here unless it was to confront me like what Pit always does. But we can work this to our advantage. Ever since Pit swiped the Key to the Underworld from you after he whooped your ass at the Seafloor Palace…

Thanatos- He just got lucky!

Medusa- …we've been struggling getting our troops out of the Underworld. If we can get it back, we can deploy our troops anywhere on Earth again.

Thanatos- I'll get right on it!

Medusa- Not this time, Thanatos.

Thanatos- What…?

Medusa- This is far too important to let you screw up again. Not only is that cassowary here, but so is Pit and that Tasmanian Tiger who's also part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. And obviously, two of more of those fools working together is bad enough. So I'll handle this personally.

(Back at the Australian region of the Underworld)

Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit were explaining to Fluffy about a few things while Karlos was treating Boss Cass' blackeye in the far corner.

Fluffy- That really hard for me to actually take in. I died…and now I'm back…weird. But this story of Tabuu and this team you've become a part of…sounds like a lot has happened since I died.

Boss Cass- And I was the one who brought you back! You could've been nicer about it instead of punching me in the face!

Fluffy- Tell me something, Boss Cass. Am I to forget the way you mistreated me whenever I lost to Ty or how you produced a bunch of robot duplicates of me saying they could do my job better? And let's not forget the fact you shot me with that ****ing laser gun!

Karlos- You could be a little nicer about it. Boss Cass had regretted that incident ever since the Quinkan invasion.

Fluffy- But did he really bring me back because he really wanted to…or because he feared he would lose his chance to recruit me again if someone like Tabuu brought me back first?

Boss Cass- I'll admit…the ladder worried me very much, but I really just wanted to fix that little mistake I made. And maybe…offer your old position back. Good help has been so hard to find, especially with the Super Mario Brothers' Team making business difficult.

Fluffy- You must be kidding me. You betray me, shoot me, and now you bring me back because you expect me to work for you again?! You got a lot of nerve.

Karlos- Well, Boss Cass, we tried. Now can we please get out of this place?! I don't like being surrounded by all of these Underworld creepies.

Pit- Then return the key you stole before we beat it out of the two.

Mysterious voice- If you mean return the key to the one you stole it from, Pit, I agree.

Pit- Oh ****! Please…PLEASE, tell me I'm wrong on guessing who said that…

Ty, Pit, and the others looked towards where the voice came from and they saw Medusa standing in front of the entrance.

Pit- Shit…Medusa's here…

Fluffy- Who is that crazy woman with the snakes coming out of her head?

Ty- You know how Boss Cass is me arch nemesis? Well, Medusa is Pit's…

Dark Pit- What is this bitch even doing here?

Sly- Must be because of our trespassing.

Medusa- I'll admit, I'm not happy with this cassowary and his koala scientist barging in uninvited, but I'm here to take back something that Pit stole from us long ago. The key to the Underworld.

Ty- Stole?

Medusa- Didn't Pitty tell you. That key used to belong to us. But then Pit attacked Thanatos at the Seafloor Palace and swiped it. Which is way I've had such trouble deploying my troops out of this realm. Now, I would like it back.

Pit drew his Palutena's Bow.

Pit- What make you think we'll let you just take it? I've kicked your ass by myself and I have Pittoo and one of my pals from the Mario Brothers' Team with me.

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Medusa- Funny you should mention that, Pit…

Medusa held her hand out and Fluffy suddenly froze, like she couldn't move at all.

Medusa- I noticed that someone in your party seemed a little…off…

Fluffy- I…can't move…

Ty- What are you doing to her?!

Medusa- Essence of the Underworld is still flowing through her body. And I can make that work in my favor.

Suddenly, Fluffy's eye began to glow red as her whole body began to warp. She grew into a massive size until she was now a giant mutated version of a thorny devil (like an orange version of Lizzy from the Rampage games).

Monster Fluffy- (ROAR)

Pit- What the ****?!

Sly- Nice going, Boss Cass! This is all because you had to bring Fluffy back!

Boss Cass- Hey, don't try putting this all on me!

Monster Fluffy swung her giant claw, but everyone was able to dodge.

Ty- Palutena, I think you might want to tell Julius to activate the Bunyip Beacon!

Palutena (telepathically to Ty)- Way ahead of you, Ty. They should be there any second now.

Then Ty's Shadow Bunyip and Sly's Launcher Bunyip were teleported right in front of them. However, there was a pink Tootoo on Sly's Missile Bunyip.

Sly- Hey?! Why is that on me Missile Bunyip?!

Viridi (telepathically to Sly)- That was yours?! I thought that was the one Ty drives.

Sly- No. Ty's is the one with the slick black paint and proton cannon lasers. Mine is the one with the army camouflage paint and RPG rocket launchers.

Viridi (telepathically to Sly)- Just so you know, that prank was meant for your brother, Ty, and…

Sly- I don't ****ing care! Just remove that Tootoo from me Launcher Bunyip before I decide to put me boomerang through your eye!

Pit- And here I thought Viridi was done pulling pranks after how rude she was to me and Yoshi after that Fountain of Youth incident.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fluffy's Final Decision**

Monster Fluffy roared and swung her claw and almost sliced the ground in two as Ty, Pit, Sly, and Dark Pit barely managed to dodge. But the pink Tootoo was removed from Sly's Missile Bunyip. Meanwhile, Boss Cass and Karlos quivering in fear behind some debris.

Karlos- Ok, Boss Cass, I think we've spent enough time in the Underworld!

Boss Cass- Agreed! Let's get the hell out of here!

Boss Cass tried to activate the key to the Underworld, but nothing happened.

Boss Cass- What's going on?! Why isn't this working?!

Medusa- You didn't think you could leave so easily. I can turn it on or off at will with my power. Only way you'll get out of my realm is through your former minion. Fluffy, please fetch my key from them.

Monster Fluffy- (ROAR)

Monster Fluffy charged for Boss Cass and Karlos, but Dark Pit quickly grabbed them and flew out of there with the power flight.

Karlos- Oh thank you for getting us out of there!

Karlos then hugged Dark Pit, but then Dark Pit slapped Karlos' hands off of him.

Dark Pit- I wouldn't be thanking me just yet. We all still have a bone to pick with you two when this is over. And if you touch me like that again, I'll do what I heard Shazza did to the Quinking back at the Mushroom Kingdom!

Viridi (telepathically to Boss Cass and Karlos)- Only reason Dark Pit pulled you out of there was because it would be even worse if Medusa got her shitty claws on the key to the Underworld.

Palutena (telepathically to Boss Cass and Karlos)- If Medusa gets that key, she could send her troops out of the Underworld just about any time she wants. Forcing Pit and the Super Mario Brothers' Team will have to fend them off very frequently. Part of the reason why we took it from her in the first place.

Pit, Ty in his Shadow Bunyip, and Sly in his Missile Bunyip arrived where Dark Pit landed with Boss Cass and Karlos.

Sly- Looks like you screwed up more royally than we all originally thought.

Boss Cass- Will you stop blaming me for this! I suppose you're going to say Tabuu being born was my fault too?!

Ty- I think we need to focus on what we should do about this, mates!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Ty's right. Medusa turned off the Key to the Underworld and the only way to get her to turn it back on is to defeat Fluffy.

Pit- Almost seems wrong since she just came back to life.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You don't have to kill her. Simply knocking her out should change Fluffy back to her normal self.

Pit- That should be simple enough.

Pit activated the power of flight and tried to charge for Monster Fluffy with his Palutena's Bow. But Monster Fluffy drove Pit away with a fire breath (similar to Bowser's).

Pit- Hey Ty, why didn't you tell me Fluffy could breathe fire?

Ty- Because she didn't. Fluffy fights more like me and Sly do, with the boomerang or high-tech weaponry.

Medusa- You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Right, Fluffy?

Monster Fluffy- (ROAR)

Medusa- Now my little pet, go get your dinner. It's feeding time.

Monster Fluffy- (ROAR)

Monster Fluffy charged for them, but Sly fired a bunch of missiles from his Missile Bunyip and shot them at her face. The flash from all the explosions temporarily distorted Monster Fluffy's vision and all she could saw was a few white spots. When her vision cleared up, Ty's Shadow Bunyip punched her in the face. Before Ty could have his Shadow Bunyip punch her with its other mechanical fist, Monster Fluffy caught it with her teeth and the Shadow Bunyip's left arm was not stuck in her mouth. Monster Fluffy thrashed around, like she was trying to tare the Shadow Bunyip's arm off.

Ty- I hope this won't kill you, but I got no choice at the moment!

Then Ty fired a laser beam out of the Shadow Bunyip's left arm and down Monster Fluffy's throat. The mini explosion knocked the Shadow Bunyip's left arm out of Monster Fluffy's mouth, but Ty and the Shadow Bunyip crashed to the ground.

Ty- Come on! Start up!

The Shadow Bunyip's controls were not responding after the landing and Ty tried to reboot the system. However, when he looked up, he saw Monster Fluffy's foot about to stomp on him. Luckily, Dark Pit flew in and knocked her in the face with a Dark Club. Monster Fluffy almost stumbled backwards, but she regained her balance and smacked Dark Pit with her claw. Dark Pit was knocked against a wall. Monster Fluffy shot another stream of fire at Dark Pit, but Sly in his Missile Bunyip rushed by and pulled Dark Pit out of the way. Pit flew tried a special attack (from the Air Battle parts in Kid Icarus: Uprising) to knock Monster Fluffy back a bit. But then she tried to reach for Pit with her teeth. Ty got his Shadow Bunyip working again and shot a laser at Monster Fluffy, but she blocked it with her tail.

Ty- Hate to admit it, but this is really reminding me of me fight with the Quinking before Boss Cass shot her.

Pit- Any or your usual brilliant ideas would be nice, smartest member of the team!

(Close by to where Monster Fluffy was fighting)

Medusa stood on the other side of the area, watching Pit, Ty, and the others fighting Monster Fluffy.

Medusa- It appears my new pet is struggling. No surprise, since it's Pit and another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team she's dealing with after all. I guess I should lend her a hand in dealing with these pests.

Before Medusa could do anything, a laser was fired at her and she created a force field to protect herself. She looked towards where the laser was coming from and saw Boss Cass firing the same laser gun he used to destroy the Quinking in Ty 3: Night of the Quinkan. Karlos was standing next to him with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

Medusa- Still here I see.

Boss Cass- How can we when you've turned off our only way out of the Underworld?

Medusa- You really think this laser will destroy me. It might've destroyed the Quinking, but I am the Goddess of Darkness.

Boss Cass- You're using your powers to protect yourself. Now, unless you want that laser blast to eventually break through your barrier, turn this key back on so Karlos and I can get the hell out of here!

Medusa- And let you take the Key to the Underworld? Your laser gun will run out of power before I tire myself out and then your feathered ass will be stoned and placed at the front entrance of my castle!

(Back over with Ty, Pit, and the others)

Monster Fluffy tried to hit Pit and Dark Pit with her flame breath, but they managed to fly out of the way. Ty fired a laser from his Shadow Bunyip and Sly fired a bunch of missiles from his Missile Bunyip. When the smoke cleared, Monster Fluffy was unharmed as she swung her tail at the two Tasmanian tigers, knocking them to the ground. Monster Fluffy was about to use her flame breath again, but Pit pulls out an ice grenade.

Pit- Here, have a breath mint!

Pit threw the ice grenade into Monster Fluffy's mouth and suddenly, Monster Fluffy began streaming in pain.

Pit- What just happened?

Ty- That's it! Like most of Boss Cass' minions, Fluffy is cold-blooded!

Pit- Cold-blooded? What's that?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- It means her body temperature is adjusted to high degree temperatures. Expose them to anything colder than their body is set to, and it will cause them great discomfort.

Ty- And that's how we'll stop her! We just need to freeze her! But only me Thermo Bunyip has an ice cannon and I'm using me Shadow Bunyip. Pit, have any more of those ice bombs?

Pit- Sorry, that was my last one, but I think Lady Palutena has just the right power to grant us.

Palutena and Viridi (telepathically to Pit, Ty, Sly, and Dark Pit)- POWER OF FREEZE ATTACK!

A light blue aura briefly surrounded Pit, Ty, Sly, and Dark Pit.

Sly- What was that?

Palutena (telepathically to Sly)- Like how some of Pit's weapons have a freezing status, this power should temporarily grant some of your attacks a chance of literally freezing Fluffy.

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- Hey Ty, what about your elemental boomerangs? If I recall, one of them contains magical elements of ice.

Ty- If me elemental rangs can't affect Cass' Uber Frills, chances are they won't work on Fluffy in this monstrous form either.

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- Hmm…good point.

Dark Pit- I just wish you would've told us about this earlier and saved us all this trouble!

Dark Pit flew up to Monster Fluffy and smacked her in the face with his Black Club again. This time, bits of ice formed around where she got hit and Monster Fluffy dropped to the ground and tried to get the ice off by rubbing her face against the ground. Then a barrage of missiles from Sly exploded in front of her and she was now completely frozen in ice. Monster Fluffy broke out of the ice, but fell to the ground.

Monster Fluffy- (Pant) (Groan)

Then Pit shot a few arrows into her eye and froze part of her face.

Pit- Alright Ty, deliver the finishing blow!

Ty- Sorry about this, Fluffy. But you'll be back to normal when you wake up.

Ty had his Shadow Bunyip charged full speed ahead towards Monster Fluffy. Once Monster Fluffy got all the ice off of her, Ty's Shadow Bunyip decked her at hard as it could in the face. This not only added more cold to Monster Fluffy, but it also sent her flying.

(Back over with Medusa and Boss Cass)

Boss Cass' laser was still firing that laser in a continuous shot at Medusa, but it was starting to run low on energy.

Medusa- It seems your weapon is almost out of power. How ironic that your desire to bring your former minion back will be the cause of your demise.

Suddenly, Monster Fluffy fell from the sky and crash landed on top of Medusa. When the smoke cleared, Monster Fluffy was now back to her normal self, but she was completely unconscious and completely naked. Ty, Pit, Dark Pit, and Sly rushed over.

Ty- How's Fluffy?

Pit put two fingers on Fluffy's wrists and waited a second or two.

Pit- I feel a pulse. She's alive, but I think she needs to get warm soon.

Then Dark Pit walked up to Boss Cass and Karlos.

Dark Pit- Alright you two retards! Hand over the key to the Underworld!

Boss Cass- And why should we listen to you?

Dark Pit grabbed Boss Cass by the neck and began squeezing it.

Dark Pit- Hand it over or we'll beat it out of you and leave you both here in hell!

Boss Cass eventually handed the key to Dark Pit and Dark Pit let go of Boss Cass' neck. Then Medusa got up while holding her head.

Medusa- Shit! What the hell hit me?

Then Medusa saw Pit, Ty, Dark Pit, and Sly surrounding her.

Palutena (telepathically to Medusa)- It's been a long day, Medusa. Unless you think you can still fight Pit and Ty, turn the key back on so they can return home.

Medusa- (Grunts) Fine…but take that cassowary, cyborg koala, and that thorny devil with you when leaving my realm.

(At Julius' Lab in Buramudgee)

Fluffy was lying down on some kind of hospital and was fully dressed. Ty, Pit, Dark Pit, Sly, Julius, Shazza, and Fang were standing in the lab as well. Though, Shazza was carrying Fang in a baby harness on her belly.

Shazza- That's one interesting story, possum! As much as I'm surprised Boss Cass succeeded in bringing Fluffy back to life, I'm even more surprised you and Pit are trying to help her.

Ty- Well, I felt she deserved better. Fluffy did save me back at the Quinking's castle. I owe her that much.

Julius- I'm actually surprised you let Boss Cass and my uncle Karlos go.

Pit- Me too. They caused us all this trouble and we just let them run away.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- We got the key to the Underworld back and that's what's most important. Tell you what, you and Dark Pit can spend more time in my private hot spring bath when you get back.

Dark Pit- Me share a bath with him? I think I'll pass.

Sly- Guys, I think Fluffy is waking up.

Just as Sly said, Fluffy slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Fluffy- My head…what happened last night…?

Then Fluffy saw everyone walk up to her.

Shazza- I see you're finally awake.

Fluffy- Oh…it's the little dingo the rat boy fancies. I see you two finally settled down now that you have a cub of your own.

Fang giggles and bit and Fluffy smiles a bit.

Fluffy- I will admit, he is cute and he strongly resembles his father a bit.

Fluffy cringed a bit.

Fluffy- Did you and the angel have to hit me with that much ice?! It's making my body a little harder to readjust to this environment!

Ty- Uh…sorry about that, shela.

Fluffy- Why?

Ty- Hmm?

Fluffy- Why…did you help me? I worked for Boss Cass in the past. I broke him out of jail once. I tried to kill you and your friends several times. And I've committed numerous unforgivable crimes in the name of Boss Cass. Why would you help me after everything I've done?

Ty held his paw up to Fluffy as if offering to help her up.

Ty- Do I need a reason to help someone? Or is me help not good enough for you?

Pit- Ty and I are heroes and helping those that really need it is what a hero is supposed to do.

Fluffy- (Weakly) Hehe…I don't think…I will ever come to understand you…

Fluffy gently slaps Ty's paw away.

Ty- Well…what do you plan to do next?

Fluffy- Don't really know. Not going back to Boss Cass after what he's done to me, but I don't know if I'll be accepted anywhere else.

Shazza- Actually, I think everyone in Buramudgee would be happy to accept you.

Ty- You were considered a hero after what you did for me after the Quinkan invasion. Maybe you can make a fresh start here with Bush Rescue? And maybe help me and the Super Mario Brothers' Team with any Tabuu threats? Choice is yours, really.

(Fluffy's flashback)

Fluffy was standing a white limbo, but there was a strange Tasmanian Tiger standing in front of her. The color of his fur was gray instead of orange, he had a scar covering the left side of his face which was probably why he constantly kept his left eye close, and carried a huge boomerang the size of his body on his back.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger- Looks like your time to return is now, shela. You'll be brought back to life soon and I'm sure you remember I'm counting on you.

Fluffy- You really think that orange rat will get involved with this Tabuu like you and your friends did?

Gray Tasmanian Tiger- The descendent of my friend who led the original team 1,000 years ago already recruited Ty some time ago and Tabuu has already returned. Me time helping the Mario Brothers stop Tabuu is over, but Ty's isn't. That's why I've been readying you since you came here. I couldn't best Tabuu, none of my friends could best Tabuu, we all couldn't best Tabuu without each other. And they will need your help to stand against Tabuu once you return to life.

(End of Fluffy's flashback and back in Julius' lab)

Fluffy- I'll consider it…

Ty- That's good, but you should probably rest for now. You've been through a lot recently.

Sly- Yeah, so have we. Hey Pit, any chance Palutena or Viridi will let us use that hot spring she's mentioned?

Pit- Dream on, Sly!

The End

Epilogue-

(Castle Koopa)

Boss Cass and Karlos were let into Bowser's room by Doctor Eggman.

Eggman- About time you came back! Where did you two go, anyway?!

Boss Cass- I don't want to talk about it!

Karlos- You said something is wrong with Bowser?

Eggman- Yes, but I don't know what.

Then Boss Cass and Karlos see Bowser shaking and thrashing in his bed like he was having a really bad seizure. King DeDeDe was holding down his right claw while Orbot and Cubot were holding down Bowser's left.

Eggman- And I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with him.

Just then, Cubot looked at Bowser's left palm and saw a strange yet familiar symbol appeared on the left palm for a split second. But it vanished as quickly as it came and Cubot assumed it was just his imagination.


End file.
